


Ten Thousand Years

by halbermarco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, mentions of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halbermarco/pseuds/halbermarco
Summary: Keith wondered how long it would stay this way between them. He wondered whether he could take it if he suddenly stopped aging alongside Lance, whether he could take it if it was impossible for him to spend his life with him. Because a Galra would surely outlive an average human being, be he a paladin or not.Fate must be cruel to capture his only chance at having a home and lock it away. To have him watch, unable to do anything. To have him wait for the day his love would be taken away from him.Was this worth the suffering that would await him one day?NOTE: This fiction was created upon theories of my own coming from season 1 and 2 of Voltron. Unfortunately (...or not, I guess) Season 3 caught up to this and this is no longer part of the canon universe. I hope that those who come across this still find it enjoyable.





	Ten Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was rewatching season 2 the other day because i thought i had finally reached the point where i could without having to cry or yell at everything going on. and even though i (fortunately) didn't have to bear through blades of marmora again, i had to think about keith being galra and what that would entail.  
> then i noticed that no one talked about the possibility that he could outlive his team members because of his galra heritage; these people are literally ten thousand years old and you're telling me keith couldn't be. yeah fuck that. that's tragic. my boy is tragic.
> 
> anyway, i ended up writing this. i'm a bit rusty, and also english isn't my mother tongue so bear with me, please. 
> 
> now, enjoy reading folks!
> 
> EDIT NOTE: well now that we know how these bitches got that old, keith probably won't end up being as old as they are. crazy right CANON DESTROYED MY BEST WORK OF FICTION. anywayyyyy... i am truly not bitter, but I just wanted to let you know that this is now canon divergence but still the klance hurt/comfort we people deserve. I wish you all a good day.

The castle ship was quiet. Night had settled in, or what could be considered night if one looked at their specially manufactured schedule. It was to keep their sleep in check, to maintain some sort of routine and have them up and about, rested and first and foremost: sane.

 

Keith couldn't help but wonder whether it was to maintain at least a little bit of their home, too. Earth.

 

Not that it mattered to him.

 

For one, he had been up at these times for years now, a habit even a supposedly healthy cycle couldn’t shake. It was either due to his planning and scheming and conspiring that he couldn’t catch up to sleep; eventually, when that had stopped, the constant pressure, never-ending fight and ever-present danger they faced took over his thoughts at night. His dreams, too, had he managed to fall asleep at last. Voltron took a great deal out of him, rendering him sleepless even in immense exhaustion.

 

Keith was nothing if not determined, willing to sacrifice what was needed to be a defender of the universe. A paladin of Voltron. Someone with a very precious title, and an even more precious purpose it held for him. The red paladin not only needed to prove to himself that he earned his position, but also to many foreign people, planets, and the whole goddamn universe. For that, he thought, vigilance and guard had to be number one priorities.

 

 

Secondly, to call Earth home felt like a lie to him. Had for an even longer time than his insomnia had been present. He felt out of place on Earth, and for years that stretched and stretched for no purpose other than torturing him, this lack of belonging would be his only companion, no matter where he’d gone.

 

It came to no surprise to him when he found out he was Galra. Half-Galra. Or quarter. Galra, in any case.

 

Strange as it was, it made sense.

 

Yet, a connection to the Empire certainly didn't. Worse, or better even, for a while disgust, anger and fear ruled his mind. Mostly directed at himself. Not the belonging he sought, not the home he'd imagined in those cold, lonely nights in the deserts.

 

It hurt.

 

 

A figure stirred beside him and pulled the remnants of the covers to himself, curling up in them. They had already left the majority of Keith’s body uncovered, but now even the last warmth was gone; Lance was a blanket hog, if so unconsciously.

 

_Lance._

 

_Oh, his dear Lance._

 

Unaware of it all, seemingly oblivious to Keith's troubles. When his boyfriend was asleep, Keith mused in silent adoration, not many things would wake him so easily.

 

Yes, there were nightmares, _terrible, horrifying_ nightmares. And oh, how many of them left Lance screaming and shaking and sweating and in Keith's arms.

 

Better Keith kept guard on him as well, especially at night. Wishing, praying that his own nightmares wouldn't catch up to Lance, too.

 

For as long as Keith could - and he promised to do anything - he would preserve the peace that Lance gave him. He would hold him, appreciate him, adore, cherish and assure him; forever, if necessary.

 

 

It wasn't the first time he had thought about what him being Galra actually meant. Besides the morality conflict he faced.

 

_Would he grow fangs?_

_Would he grow bat-like ears & purple fur?_

_Would his eyes start glowing a dirty yellow?_

_..Would he be 10,000 years old?_

 

A shiver went down his spine at the thought.

 

He looked at the man beside him. Sound asleep, nothing but pure calm in his features. Lance had long since ceased to be a boy, battle scars covering his body, one even dividing his left eyebrow. Yet his face remained akin to one of a child when he slept peacefully.

 

Keith wondered how long it would stay this way between them. He wondered whether he could take it if he suddenly stopped aging alongside Lance, whether he could take it if it was impossible for him to spend his life with him. Because a Galra would surely outlive an average human being, be he a paladin or not.

 

Fate must be cruel to capture his only chance at having a home and lock it away. To have him watch, unable to do anything. To have him wait for the day his love would be taken away from him.

 

Was this worth the suffering that would await him one day?

 

Lance gave him what he so desperately needed, he gave him love, honesty and... Faith in a much better future. However long said future could be.

 

 

He pressed his eyes together almost painfully, to stop the tears from falling and choked back a sob.

_What good is a future without his love by his side?_

_What good is a future without his team, his family?_

 

They couldn't live 10,000 years. Maybe Coran and Allura would stick around a little longer. Lance, however, couldn't.

 

 

Keith lay on his side and whispered a secret into the small gap between their faces:

 

“I'm scared, Lance.”

 

His cheeks felt wet and cool. He didn't try holding them back now.

 

“I never want to lose you. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't... I-”

 

Had anyone suggested his dependence on a boy who had willingly dubbed himself Keith's rival the very first time they had met, he would've laughed in their faces.

 

Lance would've, too.

 

“Maybe it'll stop one day, and what will I do? What can I do? I feel... so, so- lost and helpless, right now, please, Lance, Ple-”

 

Another sob rocked through his body, reaching the surface and coming out in pained wail. Keith felt like he was hurting all over.

 

He didn't know how long it took for him to calm down. He just knew why he did.

 

Strong arms had found themselves around his body, holding him tight, holding him close. A hand ran through his hair, soothingly, its pace a sharp contrast to Keith's quickened breathing.

 

Words which weren't any, really. Bittersweet nothings, one could say, lulling him back to a state of tranquility. One that made the tragedy seem less tragic.

 

“What's wrong, baby?”

 

A raspy voice, Lance's, quiet and exhausted from interrupted sleep.

 

Keith felt guilty for not finding his voice. Or rather, an answer. He grabbed a handful of Lance's shirt, tightened his grip as he snuggled closer.

 

Understanding the gesture, Lance resolved to simpler questions.

 

“Did you have a nightmare?”

 

Keith shook his head. A moment of silence passed between them.

 

“...Did you sleep at all, baby?”

 

Another beat of quiet. Neither moved, until Lance felt a motion at his chest. Keith had shaken his head once more.

 

Lance sat up in a slow, fluid movement, pulling his boyfriend up with him. He leaned against the wall and heaved Keith into his lap, letting his head fall against his chest. For a Galra, Lance mused, Keith was rather small, even after surpassing puberty.

 

“We don't have to talk about this if you're not up for it”, Lance took Keith's hands in his own, placing them in his lap, “but this is not the first time that's happened, right?”

 

Keith leaned back against the familiar warmth and sighed, exhausted. Crying made him feel more tired than before but dared his insomnia to come up even stronger. It didn’t help that it took the bait.

 

He spoke, finally, thinking Lance had already fallen back to sleep because of his own sheer exhaustion: “The Galra have been ruling for over ten thousand years, correct?”

 

He was surprised by the steadiness of his voice, just as much as Lance was confused by the question it carried.

 

“…Yes, they have”, he answered, albeit a bit hesitantly.

 

”Zarkon, then... He was there for the whole of it all... He must be ancient. I mean... There's like, a lot of other... scientific factors and- Time is relative and all of that but give or take... he's lived for 10,000 years.”

 

“Well, I suppose he has”, he answered a bit unsurely, not knowing what his boyfriend was trying to say.

 

A sharp intake of breath. Then silence. Gently urging Keith to continue, Lance squeezed his fingers again, and asked, “What do you want to say, baby?”

 

“I'm sure it's not just him. It's- it must be a Galra thing, and... Even if I... Even if I am just half Galra, couldn't it mean that I-”, He felt Lance squeeze again at his words, realization setting in, “that I live for a very very long time?”

 

A small voice had said that last part. Keith wasn't a hundred percent sure if it had been him.

 

”...Keith. Come on, Keith, look at me."

 

They had shifted a bit; Keith sat in his lap, facing Lance, but not really. His boyfriend put fingers under his chin, and lifted his head to make their eyes meet.

 

Keith adored the depth he could find in Lance's. The courage, the loyalty, the - the fire. Had it always been there?

 

“You are scared of being alone again.”

 

If it had been a question, Keith didn't want to answer. He couldn't bear their eye contact, and tried to duck away, but Lance kept him in his place; gently, determinedly. Then, his boyfriend slowly rested his forehead against Keith's, cautiously, as not to startle him.

 

His eyes traveled over Keith's expression, searching for something Keith didn't think he could provide him.

 

“Keith. God, Keith. Never. I promise you... never, if I can help it, will you be alone again. Nothing will get in my way. Nothing at all. Not Zarkon, not Voltron and Hell, especially not your genes. I don't care what it'll take, but I won't let you go so easily, mullet. Never, you hear me?”

 

Lance's thumbs brushed over his cheeks, wiping tears away Keith didn't even realize he had shed. He leaned into the soft caress, closing his eyes, and then he smiled a sad smile.

 

“You can't promise such things, Lance. It's hopeless.”

 

Lance felt a sharp pain in his chest at the way his boyfriend's voice cracked at 'hopeless'. He took a deep breath to regain his composure and not let Keith sense his very own weariness.

 

“No McClain has ever not kept his word.”

 

“No McClain has ever dated an alien”, Keith quipped, albeit in this tragic little way of his.

 

And, well, Lance had to give him that.

 

“It's not... it's not hopeless, Keith. The people on this ship... all of them, they are so, so very smart. Pidge and Coran could probably figure something out to check you DNA, and they could... we could find a way to make... to make whatever future you want us to have happen. Anything. Anywhere, hell, it doesn't matter to me as long as I can be with you. Preferably Earth though, my family's got to meet the man I chose to be with for the rest of my life and beyond. That crazy bunch would love you just as much as I do, as I have told you bazillions of times.”

 

Keith sniffed, and let out a low, wet laugh. The thought did make his heart a little lighter.

 

Lance replaced his forehead with a little kiss on Keith's temple, and murmured, “I am willing to fight for our future. Whatever obstacle will come at you, at us... We will face it together. As a team. **McClain-Promise**.“

 

Lance pulled back to look at Keith's face.

 

He smiled tiredly at him, then pulled him into a tight embrace, tipping them off balance to fall onto the sheets of their bed. Lance let out a puff of breath at the sudden impact, but wrapped his arms around Keith nonetheless.

 

“I love you, Lance”, Keith murmured into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, breath hot against Lance's skin.

 

Before Lance could respond, Keith continued, lying down next to him again: “And sorry for waking you up for such... nonsense.”

 

“If it's kept your head in hold for a while, it certainly isn't nonsense.”

 

They shared a look heavy with meaning, Keith at the brink of disagreeing, but Lance had him drop it with another gaze. Yawning, he put his arm around Keith's shoulders, making the smaller man giggle softly in response.

 

“You're ridiculous.”

 

Lance looked at him in mock outrage, “I can't believe you. Laughing at my suave moves, calling me ridiculous. What kind of boyfriend...” – “Shut up, Lance and go to sleep.”

 

Keith smiled at him one last time before inching close to his chest, carefully placing his head under Lance's chin, curling up.

 

His arm around Keith's shoulder tightened, the other snaked its way around his waist, and he let his fingers draw soothing lines on the places where their skin touched.

 

Before Lance could doze off, he remembered something;

 

”Hey Keith? I love you, too.“

 

But Keith didn't hear him. He was already sound asleep in Lance's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any criticism, noticed mistakes (either grammar or spelling), feel free to tell me in the comments (and if you somehow liked it enough, maybe leave a kudo? i would be HONORED). thank you for reading!!


End file.
